Mario (Galactic Battle)
Mario () is a veteran in Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle. As with every installment of the franchise, Mario was one of the first fighters to be revealed to be returning. Although he retains several design elements and moves from previous installments, he has been given several attacks from his more recent appearances. Description Changes from Ultimate *Mario has gained his Fire, Wario, and Reverse Palettes back from previous Smash installments. *Mario can now wear his Tennis, Cowboy, Explorer, and Strikers outfits as costumes. *Mario is now voiced with more dialogue during victory poses. *Mario retains his cheerful attitude much like his regular appearances, however, he still retains his grumpy frowns when attacking opponents. *Mario's NES Tournament Outfit has been given an upgraded cap, making it closer to its appearance in Super Mario Odyssey. *Mario now has a new Final Smash where he sends Cappy offscreen to possess a T-Rex that runs around the stage trashing and damaging opponents. Moveset Other Animations Victory Fanfare Role in The Galactic Battle Mario first appears in a friendly sparring match with Luigi, fighting while both Peach and Daisy are watching. Their fun is ruined as soon as Bowser appears with the Koopa Troop. Although Mario fights Bowser off on his own, he ends up calling on Luigi to help him defeat Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings after Bowser summons them to distract them. Despite the efforts of both brothers, Mario and Luigi are defeated by the Koopa Troop. During the battle, the sky, as well as Peach's Castle, have become engulfed in orange flames, with Bowser using the opportunity to show that he is not the main villain this time, revealing the appearance of a new villain simply known as Hearth, Lady of Fire. Before the Mario Bros. can fight off the new villain, she vaporizes them into flames and sends them to different parts of the Galaxy, leaving the princesses under capture and the Mushroom Kingdom to be engulfed within the flames. Role in Classic Mode Mario can appear as an opponent or an ally in all variations of Classic Mode. Let's-a Go! In a similar fashion to the Classic Modes of past games, Mario's opponents are groups of fighters from various universes fought on a home stage from that universe. The Japanese title and overall concept are also similar to Super Mario Odyssey, where Mario would travel to different kingdoms. It remains unchanged from Ultimate. Fighter Spirits Mario's Fighter Spirits can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. They are also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Mario in The Galactic Battle allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As Fighter Spirits, they cannot be used in Spirit Battles and are purely aesthetic. Each Fighter Spirit has an alternate version that replaces them with their artwork in Galactic Battle. Additionally, Mario makes an appearance in various Primary and Support Spirits. File:SMO_Art_-_Mario1.png|Mario File:Mario_Tennis_Aces_Artwork.png|Mario (Mario Tennis Aces) Alternate Costumes *Credits for several alts due to FunTimeShadowFreddy Trivia * Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle